PJO Posts
by CityofViralWolves
Summary: So, this is my first post, so no harsh judging. The first chapter is 1st part by daughterofnemesis, 2nd part by me. The rest will say individually. These are things that I either think are cool or I make randomly or somehow relate to my future PJO posts, hence the name. Enjoy, R&R! No harsh comments please, but criticism welcome.
1. Demigod Pledge

_**I Promise to remember Percy**_

_**Whenever I'm at sea,**_

_**I promise to remember Annabeth**_

_**When a spider's chasing me.**_

_**I promise to protect nature**_

_**For Grover's sake of course,**_

_**I promise to remember Luke**_

_**When my heart fills with remorse. **_

_**I promise to remember Chiron**_

_**When I see "free pony ride"**_

_**I promise to remember Tyson**_

_**When a friend sticks by my side. **_

_**I promise to remember Thalia**_

_**When a friend is scared to fly**_

_**I promise to remember Clarisse**_

_**When pain comes from my thigh**_

_**I promise to remember Bianca**_

_**When I see some sisterly fear**_

_**I promise to remember Nico**_

_**Whenever an Outsider is near.**_

_**I promise to remember Zoe**_

_**Whenever I watch the stars, **_

_**I promise to remember Rachel**_

_**When a limo passes my car. **_

_**I promise to remember Jason**_

_**When birds are overhead, **_

_**I promise to remember Piper**_

_**When I'm enchanted by what they said. **_

_**I promise to remember Hazel**_

_**With glitter in my wake, **_

_**I promise to remember Frank**_

_**With every risk I take. **_

_**And last but certainly not the least**_

_**There's a chance he'll run for best, **_

_**I promise to remember Leo Valdez**_

_**When my honor's put to the test. **_

_**Yes, I promise to remember the Demigods**_

_**Wherever I may go, **_

_**This I swear on the river Styx**_

_**But that you already know. **_


	2. AN for Future Reference

**Hey, all! Just wanted to say, I'll be changing the name of this story from ****The Demigod Pledge ****to ****PJO Posts****. I won't just be using this to just post poems, because that's kind of a sad excuse for a post. I'll be using this to post anything I feel like mentioning about my PJO/HoO fanfictions (****Neptune's Daughter****, coming up!) My next post will come out a bit before the first chapter of ****Neptune's Daughter****, and it'll contain minor spoilers. **

**Thanks, Demies (is that what we're called…?)! Write to ya later!**

**DeeDee / CoVW**


	3. Hunters of the High Heroes (1)

**This is a piece of a scene you'll be finding later on in my story 'Hunters of the High Heroes'. I'd like to see you figure it out. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Three, two, one... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"<p>

Everybody cheered as the bells chimed and fireworks were set of into the pitch black sky. Long Island and Camp Half-Blood used to be famous for their fireworks, and with children of Hephaestus working the mechanics how could they not be?

It had been over a decade since Long Island had last shown the world the true use of Greek Fire - kick-ass-sized fireworks. I had absolutely adored them as a kid, but they never really crossed my mind to light them up again in the last ten years or so.

All around me, siblings we hugging, couples were frantically kissing - jeez, watch the flower pot, Ramirez! - demigods were play-sparring and Ria was - as usual when there were dancing crowds - nowhere to be seen.

I did another quick scan of the party before resigning myself to _having a fun time with all of my demigod friends and family_. Why was I so antsy? It probably had something to do with the fact that I was not-so-mildly claustrophobic, and yet a solid half of all greek and roman demigods were _dancing around in my living room! _Fun times at Jackson Manor!

I took a deep breath and made my way through the crowds, saying a quick hello to those who acknowledged me. 'If I walk by everybody now,' I reasoned, 'They have nothing on me later about being a shitty party host.' Within 15 minutes, I was sitting at the roll-in bar with Tara Zhang and James Valdez, both of whom were laughing their asses of watching people dance. Yes, I was laughing too.

"Okay okay okay, Valdez," Tara managed to choke out over her drink, "look at the chicken dancer, the one with the monkey face."

"Zhang," James snorted back, "that's not a monkey face; that's a drunk gorilla butt." They had stopped being actually funny a while ago, I was only still laughing at them; those two were like peas in a pod.

A bit later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and ended up nose-to-nose with the one person I had been looking for all night.

"Ria," I stammered as I back my head away from hers, "where were you? Y-you missed the countdown." She smiled at my awkward stupidity. I turned a little red.

"Do you have a second," she asked me softly.

"Yeah," I said, a little on edge. She grabbed my hand and started to walk away. I got up and followed her.

"I bet 25 drachma she initiates," Zhang muttered to Valdez.

"You're on," he answered. I ignored them both.

Ria led me away from the crowds and out of the dining hall. We ended up on the balcony that jutted out just to the right of the dining hall window.

Ria leaned against the rail and looked out over Long Island Sound***** **[A/N: I think that's what it's called]**. I came up beside her and did the same.

"So," I sighed, "Happy New Year. Yet another year that we haven't died." She laughed softly. I turned to face her just as he did the same. Once again, we ended up nose-to-nose. We both laughed for a quick moment, but that died down fast. Her eyes flicked away from mine for a moment.

"Happy birthday," she mumbled to me, "I have a gift for you, and I really hope it doesn't backfire."

"What is it," I asked, legitimately curious.

"A test," she replied, "a test to see if it will shut you up."

Oh, really," I quirked my eyebrow, amused, "well then, you must know I am the son of Annabeth Chase. Many people have tried to shut me up, but in order to shut me up, the shutter-upper must possess - "

I was effectively shut up.

* * *

><p>Zhang ran back from the window to where Valdez was downing another Pepsi, a wide grin on her face.<p>

"Hey, Valdez," she called, "I believe you owe me 25 drachma."

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Happy New Year, ! Please do enjoy and leave <span>CONSTRUCTIVE <span>critisism in the comments. Peace!**

**CoVW**


End file.
